Supergirl  Episode  19
by Maniac Mike
Summary: The saga of Kara continues. Swamp Thing gets closer to locating Abigail. Garison Denton has a new plan in the works. Did Fred Danvers meet visitors fom another planet before? Who? Which planet? Lenny still has a crush on Kara. There's a new kid in town.


Supergirl: Episode 19

Alec/Swamp Thing arrived at an apartment. He discovered Abigail had already moved away. He discovered she was somewhere in California. Back home Kara dresses up as a biker and meets up with Lenny who's also dressed up as a biker. "I don't think this plan will work," Lenny said. But it did work. The biker gang made both Kara and Lenny pledges. The leader will hold initiations for them.

Alec continues searching the state of California for Abigail. He's gone from city to city and town to town. Garrison Denton has instructed his workers to put monitors in the hallways at school. Back at the biker hang out, someone was playing the harmonica. Kara used her x-ray vision to look around. Gar was at a local billionaire club relaxing and trying to forget about telling his father about getting his girlfriend pregnant. His cell-phone rang. It was his father. "Oh no," Gar said, "I guess he wants answers and wants them now."

The initiations began. Kara and Lenny had to do a couple of things. Kara had to pick a fight with someone. She noticed Trevor. "Hey cutie," said Trevor, "why are you dressed like that?"

"No offense," she said. BLAM! Trevor went down. The biker gang were all impressed. Dastardly Lizards was the gang's name. Back in California Swamp Thing had searched from town-to-town and city-to-city. Finally he located Abigail's cousin. She told him Abigail was just four towns away.

Gar went to see his father. He told him. "Son, that's what you've been hiding?" Garrison asked, "I thought you were in some legal trouble or something." Gar appeared relieved. "So you're not mad?" he asked. His father looked at him. "Oh, I'm mad," he answered, "but I'm just glad it isn't anything worse."

At the biker hang out it was announced Lenny would now have to fight someone. "I'm not sure about this," he said. Kara had an idea. The guy Lenny had to fight looked dangerous. He went up to the guy. Kara used her super-speed and knocked down the guy. The gang leader was impressed. He told them to be back tomorrow for their next initiation. Lenny needed to practice driving so he could pretend to be a biker.

Garrison told his son he needs to marry the girl. Gar decided to have the pilot get the private jet ready. Kara called up Swamp Thing in California. Swamp Thing said he just located Abigail's place. Swamp Thing decided to phone her first. Garrison Denton enters a pub. He sees Fred Danvers there. The two quickly argued. They discussed their family rivalry.

At this point Swamp Thing had finished explaining things to Abigail. She seemed to understand. She looked out the window. Back at the bar Denton asked Danvers questions about Kara/Linda. Gar arrives at his destination. He looks at a ring he has with him.

At the bar Denton tells Danvers he's discovered a family secret about them from years ago. Danvers seems concerned. Back in California Abigail spoke through the door and told Swamp Thing she also has something to say. We can't see Abigail too clearly. "You've gone ahead with your life as I feared," said Swamp Thing. Gar steps into a limousine. Fred goes outside. Garrison follows him and they argue some more. Fred and Garrison got into a fight. Back in California we see that Abigail is pregnant. Suddenly Gar arrives and finds Swamp Thing standing there with Abigail. Gar and Swamp Thing argue.

The fight between Fred and Garrison gets broken up. Fred warns Garrison to stay away from his family. Garrison Denton said Fred can't hide from his past. In California, Swamp Thing asks Gar to step outside. Gar agreed. Abigail tried to talk them out of it. Swamp Thing easily took Gar down. Abigail begged him to stop, so he did. "This isn't over yet," screamed Gar, "you big green freak." Swamp Thing and Abigail went inside, they certainly had a lot to talk about.That night after Fred went home, he was still concerned about the threats Garrison Denton made. His wife wasn't home, so this gave him a chance to think things over. He went over to his safe and searched through forms. Suddenly, Sylvia returned home. When she saw Fred she could see there was something wrong.Kara kept passing all of her initiations and rigged all of Lenny's. They both made it into the biker gang. Now they're both members of the Dastardly Lizards. Now they're invited to attend a group meeting. The biker leader mentions they're planning to steal an extremely rare bike. "The bike belongs to a guy who's visiting" said the Lizard Leader, "the dude's name is Ronnie Raymond." Fred explained the situation to Sylvia. "Do you think he knows Linda is really Kara and she's from Krypton?" asked Sylvia. "No, it doesn't add up," answered Fred. "It's something else." Swamp Thing and Abigail continued to talk. "You didn't have to hide from me," Abigail said. Swamp Thing looked sad. "I was ashamed," he responded. Abigail cried some more. "I missed you all this time," she said. Swamp Thing soaked it all in. He had missed her desperately also. "What about Gar?" he asked. "Gar doesn't mean anything to me," she said, "my father forced me to see him." They stared at each other. They embraced.At the hotel room Gar wasn't too pleased.

End of episode.

Episode 20

The next morning Kara and Lenny traveled around on their motorcycles. They met up with Ronnie Raymond. He recognized the jackets Kara and Lenny were wearing. "You two belong to that gang," Ronnie said, "everyone says you're responsible for the bike thefts." The rest of the Lizards arrived. Kara and Lenny watched as Ronnie put up a fight. They stole the bike. Kara and Lenny ran off with them. Swamp Thing and Abigail went over old times. Gar sent Abigail flowers. Fred remembering the argument with Denton, decided to call up an old friend, Martin Stein. Lucas secretly video taped the bike theft. The tape was brought to the police. The Lizards were arrested. Kara explained things to Ronnie, that she and Lenny were under cover. Abigail tells Gar that Alec is who she still wants to be with. They argue. Alec/Swamp Thing throws Gar out.

Martin Stein made his way by train, wondering if Fred wants to discuss a certain discovery they once made. Kara was drinking a soda with Ronnie. Lenny showed up to meet him and felt jealous. Back at home Fred mentioned that this most likely has to do with visitors from Exxor that he met along with Martin. Sylvia still didn't understand. Gar phoned his father and explained what happened. Denton asked who the girl was. Gar told his father it was Abigail. "Not Abigail Arcane, right?" asked Denton. Gar explained things to his father. Now he's going to have to explain things to Anton. "I'm not sure if he'll like this one," said Garrison, "what's this boy gotten me into?" Suddenly the phone rang. It was Anton Arcane. Garrison asked to meet him for drinks at a pub. Garrison broke the news to Anton. Anton Arcane took the news well.

Martin Stein arrived. Fred sat down with him and went over what happened a few years back. They spoke of the children from the planet Exxor. They were twins, a brother and sister named Zan and Jayna. A mishap brought them to our planet. They were on a trip at the time when Zan and Jayna fell into the woods. Those kids were nine at the time. They spent two months on Earth. Martin Stein spent a lot of time in his lab in an attempt to return them home. Martin Stein, the excellent physicist, found a way. Ronnie kept flirting with Kara. Lenny attempted to impress her. Suddenly a dangerous looking teen came their way. It was the older brother of the Lizards leader. He threatened them. Kara returned home along with Lenny and Ronnie. Martin Stein recognized Ronnie. He was a former student of Stein's. Kara explained to Fred what had happened. Ronnie and Martin caught up on old times. Garrison Denton thought of a way to blackmail Abigail to be with his son. While Swamp Thing went out to stop a mugger, Gar came in with papers his father faxed him. He told Abigail if she doesn't marry him, then his father will make sure her father gets arrested. Then he added that they'd have Swamp Thing killed.

While Ronnie was helping Martin, Lenny invited Kara to the mall. Raul, the older brother of the Lizard's leader, saw them there. He threatened them again. They went to another floor of the mall. Trevor was there. He asked her out on a date. She asked him if he wanted her to knock him out again.

Swamp Thing went out to patrol the streets. Abigail, while crying, took her bags and left in a cab. Gar called his father. "Mission accomplished," he said.

Swamp Thing returned and found a note. "I'm sorry," it read.

Fred went to see Garrison to find out what was going on. He handed Fred a folder. Fred opened it up and shook his head. "I knew it," Fred said.

Back at the mall, Kara and Lenny were at the parking garage. Raul came speeding in his car. Kara and Lenny were startled. Raul pulled out a gun. "You ruined a great operation we had going," said Raul. End of Episode

Episode # 21

Raul pointed his gun at Lenny. "This is payback, kiddo," said Raul. He pulled the trigger, the bullet flew. Kara jumped in the way in front of Lenny. The bullet hit Kara and she fell, knocking Lenny down in the process. Raul was shocked over Kara sacrificing herself that way. "Foolish girl," he said. Lenny checked to see if Kara was alright. Raul hit the gas. Lenny was scared. Kara got to her feet. "Linda? But how?" asked Lenny. "Umm…bullet proof vest," she said. Raul had a huge head start. Kara used her super speed in front of Lenny and stopped the car. Then she pulled off the car door and wrecked it. Raul couldn't believe it. Next she punched him in the jaw and knocked him out. "Linda…how?" asked Lenny. "I'll explain later," she said. Garrison did indeed know about Exxor and Zan and Jayna. "I know earlier in the year a ship landed," he said, "was it one or both of the twins?" "I don't know anything about that," answered Fred. They argued back and forth about it. In the state of Washington Gar went to be with Abigail. They made plans to wed in Seattle. Of course Abigail is reluctant about it. Kara and Lenny spoke in private.

Lenny: Okay Linda, what's going on?

Kara: First off, my name is not Linda Lee Danvers, it's Kara Zor-El.

Lenny: I gather there's more.

Kara: I'm from another planet.

Lenny: You're kidding, right?

Kara: Wrong.

Lenny: Are you from Mercury or Venus? Neptune, maybe?

Kara: No, none of those.

Lenny: Mars? Pluto then?

Kara: Krypton. The Argo City section.

Lenny: Never heard of it.

In Seattle wedding plans were settled. Oliver Queen sent a private jet to pick up Swamp Thing. Garrison Denton looked through the school files for juvenile delinquents. Fred figured Denton was going to keep up his search for alien life form. Kara finished telling Lenny her story.

Lenny: Have you found it difficult to adapt here?

Kara: Yes. But for some reason I've found it easier to learn here.

The bad teens have been rounded up. Next Denton ordered ex-convicts to be brought to him. In Seattle the wedding is about to take place. Trevor was flown in. A few family members showed up as well. Abigail was crying. A Denton employee reminded her she had no choice. Denton now had 1,118 members of his crime organization. The crime rate in town quickly was at 42.

Gar and Abigail got married. Swamp Thing had entered Denton's office and quickly applied a submission hold. Garrison was forced to tell him everything. After he learned Abigail had married Gar, he snapped Denton's arm.

Lenny: So, Linda…umm, I mean Kara, what have you learned so far?

Kara: I know all about George Washington already. Then I learned all about John Adams. Now I know everything about Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. Now I'm learning about James Monroe.

Crime is now at 48. Now Garrison Denton has his arm in a cast. He feels he knows who the alien is. We now see his army of 1,118 capture The Flash (Bart Allen). End of Episode


End file.
